1922
1921 1922 1923 Events * British Protectorate over Egypt ends. Egypt remains a British puppet state under military occupation and indirect political control. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. * Future U.S. President Harry S. Truman is elected judge of the County Court of Jackson County, Missouri. * Future Guinean leader Sekou Toure is born in Frannah. * British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) is founded. * Mexico formally protects the last population of Northern Elephant Seals, 100 or fewer animals on Guadalupe Island. The species is thus given the chance to recover and has recolonized its original habitats across the Pacific. * First electronic speech synthesis by AT&T's Development and Research Department. * General Strike by white workers in South Africa. * Stephen Hobhouse and Fenner Brockway publish English Prisons Today. * The Hilter Youth is established in Germany. * Bolshevik expropriations expert S.A. Ter-Petrosian or Kamo dies. * Ferdinand Ossendowski publishes Beasts, Men and Gods. * Marcel Sembat dies. Timeline January * January 7: Dail Eireann votes to accept the Anglo-Irish Treaty 64 votes to 57 votes. * January 22: Pope Benedict XV dies and is succeeded by Pius XI. February * February: 44 die from political violence in Northern Ireland. * February 11: U.S. intervenes militarily in Honduras. * February 18: Black and Tans demobilized and sent home to Britain. * February 23: Protestant paramilitary throws a bomb at a group of Roman Catholic schoolchildren in Weaver Street, Belfast, killing 6. March * March: 61 die from political violence in Belfast. * March 12: Jack Kerouac is born. * March 15: Special Powers Act passed by Stormont Parliament in Northern Ireland. * March 16: Sultan Fuad I was crowned king of Egypt. * March 20: U.S. President Warren Harding ordered U.S. troops withdrawn from the Rhineland. April * April: Royal Irish Constabulary (RIC) is disbanded. * April 7: U.S. Secretary of the Interior Albert B. Fall leases the Navy's Teapot Dome oil field. * April 15: Harold Washington, first black mayor of Chicago, is born. * April 16: Treaty of rapallo is signed. May * May 29: U.S. Supreme Court renders absurd decision that organized baseball is a sport and thus not subject to antitrust laws. June * June 14: Warren Harding became the first president heard on radio. * June 24: Walther Rathenau is assassinated by two rightist German Army officers (two months after the signing of the Treaty of Rapallo.) * June 30: Sir Henry Wilson, the British deputy for Northern Ireland, assassinated in London. July * July 21: Turkish dictator Djemal Pasha is assassinated. August * August 7: Irish Republican Army cuts cable linking the U.S. and Europe at Waterville landing station. * August 24: Howard Zinn is born. September * September 17: Future Angolan revolutionary MPLA chief António Agostinho Neto is born. * September 21: Fordney-McCumber Tariff Act passed by U.S. Congress. October * October 1-4: Italian Socialist Party (PSI) splits in its Nineteenth Congress into the PSI and the Unitary Socialist Party (PSU) over the question of collaboratign with liberal parties against the fascists. * October 19: Lloyd George resigns as British PM. * October 22: Italian Fascists conduct so-called "March on Rome." Mostly they rode in cars. * October 22: Referendum in Rhodesia to join the Union of South Africa fails, 5989 to 8774. Only 60 of the 900,000 Africans in the colony have the right to vote. * October 28: Italian King Victor Emmuel III fails to sign an order declaring martial law to suppress the fascist takeover of the government. * October 29: Fascist Duce Benito Mussolini takes a sleeper train into Rome. * October 30: Squads of Fascist militia move into Rome and other cities attacking their political opponents on the left. November * November 16: Fascist Duce Benito Mussolini asks the Italian parliament for a vote of confidence in his new government. Fearful Liberal Party and Catholic Party members of parliament cave to the promise that Mussolini will restore order after the fascist rampage. * November 21: Mexican anarchist leader Flores Magon dies in Leavenworth Penitentiary, Kansas. December * December 4: Dyer Anti-Lynching Bill, passed by the U.S. House of Representatives, is withdrawn from the Senate after a Southern Senator's filibuster. * December 6: Irish Free State formally established. * December 8: Irish Free State orders shooting of 4 IRA prisoners in reprisal for the shooting of a TD. * December 15: Fascist Grand Council, which performs the function of both the state and ruling party, is established.